


To Drown

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Broadchurch/Doctor Who, It is now, M/M, Parent Alec Hardy, The Author Regrets Everything, Trans Male Character, but sike its a nightmare, daisy dies, david tennant go brr, is that a thing?, tennantverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec has a nightmare so The Doctor helps. not sexual, my ace ass isn't doin that
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Tenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor/Alec Hardy, The Doctor/Alec Hardy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	To Drown

The rain poured down heavier and heavier as Alec pulled his coat tighter around him. Where was he? He knew he'd seen this place before, but he couldn't figure out why it was so familiar, so.. unsettling. He kept walking; his quiet steps padded down by the bluebells all around him. As he walked, he couldn't help but feel more and more uneasy. He kept thinking, trying to place the fuzzy memory of where this place was. Tall trees, fields of bluebells, the sound of running water in the background... running water... a stream... His eyes widened as he suddenly started running through the trees, towards a long and wide river. That was when he saw it. A young girl, face down in the water, long blonde hair spread across the surface. Alec couldn't see her face, but already drew his worst conclusions, having already recognized her.

The detective's legs moved on their own as he sprinted as fast as he could, throwing off his jacket and running into the water. He began swimming to the soaked figure, trying to get to her, as though he could still save her, but something pulled him down under the water. He kicked and flailed, trying to get back up, but something tightened around his chest, squeezing his ribs until he was certain they were broken. He was finally released, and he swam back up to the surface, coughing and gasping for air. 

"Daisy!" He shouted, not too far away now. He could hardly breathe and was in so much pain, but he kept going, as long and hard as he could. "Daisy!" He finally reached her and grabbed her limp body. He carried her body back to shore, laying her down and frantically trying to check for a pulse. When he didn't feel one, he shook his head, checking the other side, then back to the first side. He shook his head quickly and tried doing CPR, not thinking to call an ambulance or police. Before he knew it, Ellie and the medics were there. Ellie and one of the medics grabbed Alec by the arms and tried to pull him away from his daughter. Alec shook his head over and over, clinging to her desperately. 

"No!" He shouted, sobbing as he clung to her. "No, I need her, I promised her!"

With help from all the medics, Alec got dragged away and with his last breath...

0o0o0

The Doctor woke up to the most raw, painful, horrifying scream he'd ever heard. He sat bolt up and processed it as fast as he could at that hour of the morning. Then it happened again, quieter that time but still bone-chilling. The Doctor's blood ran cold, and his hairs stood on end as he jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. When he arrived at Alec’s door, he didn’t even bother knocking, he burst in and carefully closed the door behind it, startling the detective. 

“Hey…” The Doctor whispered, moving quietly to the bed and sitting on the edge. Alec didn’t look at him, just staring at the twisted sheets. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was messy, like he’d been running his hands through it over and over… He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. “Can I touch you?” He asked calmly. Alec shook his head, his eyes moving over to The Doctor’s hands. “Okay. Can you talk?” Alec shook his head again. “Do you want me here?” Another shake. 

“Alright, come if you need anything,” He stood back up and made his way for the door before he felt something hit his back gently. He turned to see a pillow on the floor at his feet. “You want me to stay?” Alec paused before nodding. “Alright, I’m gonna make us some tea. D’you want to come with me?” The Doctor gave a warm smile, extending a hand to the other man. Alec slowly stood up and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders and walking past The Doctor, out the door and to the kitchen. The Doctor stayed and just looked around the room for a few seconds before following Alec. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Alec sitting on the counter, staring at his feet. “You’re okay, darling,” He said quietly, making the detective look up at him. The Doctor chuckled and blew him a kiss.

0o0o0

Alec watched as The Doctor began making tea, feeling uncomfortable. Why was this how he was? Why couldn’t he even grant The Doctor the permission to touch him? So stupid… But still, the idea of being touched right now, it was unsettling. He couldn’t quit describe it, just that he didn’t want it. He was snapped out of his thoughts when The Doctor began talking.

“You know, just yesterday I was working on The TARDIS, trying to get an automatic tea maker working in her… Coulda come in real handy right now. Couldn’t get it workin’ though, so I decided to try again today but I dunno…” He continued rambling off as he made the teas. Alec couldn’t help but smile a bit. He always found it relaxing to just listen to The Doctor ramble, even if he couldn’t understand a word he was saying, he was talking so fast. It made the situation feel more acceptable, more bearable. Things began to feel okay again as The Doctor poured the tea into a mug made to look like a penguin and handed it to Alec. “There ya go, I’ll just get one for myself and we can head to bed. You wanna sleep with me tonight?” Alec nodded and gave a smile, making The Doctor grin widely and wink. He finished pouring his tea and the two of them walked back to bed together. They each crawled in and finished their tea before lying down under the covers.

“Thanks.. Love you loads,” Alec murmured just before falling asleep again. The Doctor smiled softly and closed his eyes. “Anything for you,”


End file.
